


[Podfic] The Lonely Sea and Sky

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire once swore that he'd never set foot on the shore so long as there was a drop of ocean left to swim in, but when his fellow selkies start going missing, he sets aside his own distaste for the people of the land in order to come up and find out what's happened to them. He doesn't account for meeting Enjolras, however, or his passionate group of friends who are very concerned about the dwindling population of the local "seals", and the poaching that they're sure is taking place. When Enjolras seizes upon Grantaire's pelt as his prime piece of evidence, Grantaire has to figure out how to get it back before it's too late, and he ends up trapped on land forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lonely Sea and Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373599) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> OMG SELKIES... I swear this is all Samy's fault. *pointed glare* LoL, she has been wonderful, and I'll be recording this as she posts it. As she's already posted chapter two, that will be up soon also! Hope ya'll will enjoy!
> 
> I'll be creating an audio book for it once it's all complete but for now MP3's all around :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case ya'll don't wanna listen to these individually now that the project is completed, Chapter 18 contains the Complete MP3's in a zip file and the audiobook for download. <3

Chapter One

20:23

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/r7pees9aqrl74rh/Chapter_One.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire (18.67 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r7pees9aqrl74rh/Chapter_One.mp3)


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Chapter Two! :-D Enjoy!

Chapter Two

17:01

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a3fdxmvc51wca18/Chapter_Two.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire (16MB) ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a3fdxmvc51wca18/Chapter_Two.mp3)


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  


15:32

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3jpruykwun0fov4/Chapter_Three.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3jpruykwun0fov4/Chapter_Three.mp3)(14.23 MB)

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

25:35

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ewdjwk225a8186p/Chapter_Four.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ewdjwk225a8186p/Chapter_Four.mp3) (23MB)


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

18:21

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/grvg90pid1s02a2/Chapter_Five.mp3)

[Download MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/grvg90pid1s02a2/Chapter_Five.mp3) (17MB)


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

19:09

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a4l9powavpgbjaf/Chapter_Six.mp3)

[Download MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a4l9powavpgbjaf/Chapter_Six.mp3) (18 MB)


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

20:18

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dn32o1upll6wg3u/Chapter_Seven.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dn32o1upll6wg3u/Chapter_Seven.mp3) (19 MB)

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me posts. LoL, I've gotten two more chapters of Samy's wonderful The Lonely Sea and Sky, as you can see... I've got a Merlin fic going up this morning too. <3 Just wanted to share the birthday moooood <3
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy

Chapter Eight

19:02

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7h54fcvmuoqq6v9/Chapter_Eight.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7h54fcvmuoqq6v9/Chapter_Eight.mp3) (17 MB)


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

25:27

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9r5acgy8c1r1hpy/Chapter_Nine.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9r5acgy8c1r1hpy/Chapter_Nine.mp3) (23 MB)


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

38:02

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lr3l07ny8qp91xn/Chapter_Ten.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lr3l07ny8qp91xn/Chapter_Ten.mp3) (35 MB)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Chapters in one day, well okay exaggeration, Samy gave me the okay on these chapters so here they are. Twelve and Thirteen are in the editing stage, and should be up this week sometime as well. We're moving along quickly now that I have the time to focus on it again. <3

Chapter Eleven

23:49

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/h049onb1v88rawj/Chapter_Eleven.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/h049onb1v88rawj/Chapter_Eleven.mp3) (22 MB)


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

27:59

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xe1dehby87m773t/Chapter_Twelve.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xe1dehby87m773t/Chapter_Twelve.mp3) (26 MB)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

19:45

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x9ueggse6spzi9m/Chapter_Thirteen.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x9ueggse6spzi9m/Chapter_Thirteen.mp3) (18 MB)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

38:46

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s3rl4s12gpxska7/Chapter_Fourteen.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s3rl4s12gpxska7/Chapter_Fourteen.mp3) (35 MB)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to a close here guys, soon as I get feed back on the last two chapters back from Samy I should have it all posted, a zip file of all the MP3's, and and audiobook, for those who didn't wanna listen in chapter increments! XD Should all be done and put together by tomorrow. <3

Chapter Fifteen

24:59

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/umx8cctuxup8sgu/Chapter_Fifteen.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/umx8cctuxup8sgu/Chapter_Fifteen.mp3) (23 MB)


	16. Chapter Sixteen (Enjolras)

Chapter Sixteen (Enjolras)

17:05

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d457g8yd0n63kcv/Chapter_Sixteen.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d457g8yd0n63kcv/Chapter_Sixteen.mp3) (16 MB)


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! THE END!!! <3 Gimme a little bit, and I'll post the compiled MP3's, and the audio book. Thanks so much to those who have stuck around for me to finish this. 
> 
> GIANT THANK YOU TO SAMY WHO IS AMAZING AND LISTENED THROUGH ALL OF THIS FOR ME!!! GO GIVE HER ALL THE LOVE ALL OF IT

Epilogue

3:14

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/252t51xdu8ydj35/Epilogue.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/252t51xdu8ydj35/Epilogue.mp3) (3 MB)


	18. MASTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. THE END! This is the complete zip file and audiobook for The Lonely Sea and Sky. I'm both sad and excited that it's over. Now on to other projects. 
> 
> PS: Any recommendations? I'm always looking for fun reads (in all the fandoms it seems like. I'm easily converted lets go ya'll) XD

The Lonely Sea and Sky

By: Samyazaz

6:14:11

 

[Download MP3's @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hf7s2na821hc2ar/The_Lonely_Sea_and_Sky_MP3.zip) (Zipped 337 MB)

 

[Download M4B @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ihnsptwln5kjogo/The_Lonely_Sea_and_Sky.m4b) (340 MB)


End file.
